nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Simpsons Movie 2: Chalmskinn of Justice
The Simpsons Movie 2: Chalmskinn of Justice is the first and currently only feature length film adaptation of The Simpsons. It is produced by Gracie Films and United Plankton Pictures for 20th Century Fox with animation produced by Film Roman, Brooklyn Studios, Fuzzy Door Productions, Walt Disney Studios and Rough Draft Studios and was released worldwide October 15, 2019 to January 1st 2020. The film has been produced by James L. Brooks, Matt Groening, Gore Verbinski, Chris Wedge, John A. Davis, and Richard Sakai, executive produced by Jay Kogen, Wallace Wolodarsky, Jorge Gutierrez, and Kevin Panetta and has been written by most prolific writers: Mike Scully, Brooks, Groening, Verbinski, Caspar Poyck, Ian Maxtone-Graham, George Meyer, David Mirkin, and Matt Selman. The film is directed by Verbinski, Robert Ingram David Silverman a former supervising director of The Simpsons, Stephan Franck Limbert Fabian. The film stars the regular television cast of Dan Castellaneta, Julie Kavner, Nancy Cartwright, Yeardley Smith, Hank Azaria Harry Shearer, Dan Stevens, Pamela Hayden, Tress MacNeille, Jonathan Hyde, Joe Mantegna, Marcia Wallace, Alessandro Carloni, Mike Epps, Mr. Lawrence, Jim Cummings and Kevin Michael Richardson Plot Kenneth Sousa vows that he will become army general of Springfield U.S.M.C. and avenge the prisoner of Russ Cargill. The story begins with Principal Skinner dreaming about him having law and order in the wild west. Superintendant Chalmers wakes him up afterwards and reminds him that he's on. Bart poses as an English widow named Edith Knickertwist on the phone. 'She' bids thousands of dollars for each item meaning the school would have raised $116,000 had it not been a prank. Skinner gets displeased with Superintendent Chalmers that Bart as Mrs. Knickertwist tricks him about $116,000 (mainly over a matter of being lop-shouldered) and says he should try to get rid of Mr. Knickertwist for Bart and made our students called The Principal Skinner Studies. Superintendent Chalmers reveals his hero as former General Robert E. Lee. Bart learns about civil war of Fort Sumter and gets Milhouse, Jimbo, Dolph, Homer, Ned, Apu, Willie, Jack Marley, Horst, Fritz, Hans, Kenneth Pottinger, Pyro, Sandy Petersen, Jonathan Tallon, Brockman, Wiggum, Otto, Comic Book Guy, Luigi, Rich Texan, Tatum, Haglar, and Colonel Hapablap. To Lisa's surprise, Bart receives a perfect score on a practice test for the upcoming Vice President's Assessment Test by writing "Slurp My Snot" across his page. This enables him to attend a special pizza party, with a helicopter as his escort. However, it turns Otto's school bus out to be a The Principal Skinner Study Public Transit with Navy Captain Seal inside Quarterdeck on top of the bus. Bart, along with Apu, Ned, Willie, Dolph, Jimbo, Milhouse, Otto, Pyro, Tallon and Matt Groening are driven to colonial amusement park called Busch Gardens (with Homer as the only nuclear power plant worker realizing what is really going on), along with Principal Skinner and Superintendent Chalmers, who was pushed on board the public transit by Mr. Burns and Smithers. Once at home, Homer allows them to watch TV. After watching a variety of shows, Kent Brockman introduces a new commercial for a ballet academy owned by Chazz Busby, a sarcastic man who judges people unfairly. Marge is inspired, and later reveals to Lisa that she has a whole box and closet of unfulfilled dreams. Kenneth Sousa goes to the U.S.M.C. at Kirmington and persuades Krusty the Clown and his sidekicks villains to fight for their "Notification Administration Commando Kirmington Specialist Technology Occupation Noble-Prize" known as N.A.C.K.S.T.O.N. by appealing to the defeats given in their stories. The Principal Skinner Studies journey to Busch Gardens Theme Park Academy, an elite magical amusement park, where they discover General Robert E. Lee is a scrawny 36-year-old underachiever picked on the man named Sgt. Boston Corbett. At the horseback riding, Skinner tells General Robert E. Lee he is going to be citizens of springfield. Meanwhile, Kenneth Sousa and the other soldiers attack the Krustylu Studios, but Marge, Kirk, Luann, Rafael, Patty and Selma stall them long enough for Mr. Burns and Smithers to escape along with Homer, Lenny, Carl, Sandy Petersen, Jack Marley, Brockman, Luigi, Rich Texan, and Chazz Busby. Kirk Van Houten accidentally blurts out that Bart Simpson has gone to retrieve General Robert E. Lee, and General Ken Sousa sends Captain Hook and his pirates to track down Principal Skinner. The Mr. Burns Studies are put in a birdcage when Selma betrays them because she loves Sousa. In Baltimore, the Principal Skinner Studies and Robert E. Lee see an advertisement starring Tim Allen for a new Allen Burger on the site of Springfield; realizing the Krusty Burger is endangered, Bart, Jimbo, Milhouse, Dolph, Apu, Ned, Willie, Otto, Pyro, Tallon, Groening, Principal Skinner and Superintendent Chalmers want to go back to save it, but Captain Hook and his pirates track Principal Skinner and his friends to Baltimore, where they attempt to capture Principal Skinner and Superintendent Chalmers alive and defeat the others. Bart, Skinner, Chalmers, Jimbo, Ned, Apu, Willie, Dolph, Milhouse, Otto, Pyro, Tallon and Groening defeat the villains, and Hook mentions Sousa and the takeover of Krustylu Studios. Meanwhile, The Principal Skinner Studies are captured by the NACKSTON after a conversation of theirs is overheard by the Washington DC. After a mysterious Inuit shaman saves him from a polar bear, The Mr. Burns Studies has an epiphany and decides to return to Krustylu Studios to save Krusty's sidekicks from danger, except Sideshow Bob. By nightfall, General Kenneth Sousa stages a musical in front of the United States Army and Marine Base. Just as Sousa is about to kill Principal Skinner, Superintendent Chalmers, Edna Krabappel, along with Bart, Jimbo, Dolph, Milhouse, Apu, Ned, Williw, Otto, Pyro, Tallon Matt Groening, Homer, Marge, Lisa, Maggie, Kirk, Luann, Rafael, Patty, Mr. Burns, Smithers, Lenny, Carl, Sandy Petersen, Jack Marley, Brockman, Luigi, Rich Texan, Chazz Busby and the Springfieldians confront the villains. Robert E. Lee convinces the villains that just because they are being treated like losers does not mean that they have to be losers. Touched by Lee's speech, all the villains agree to give up their evil ways. Except for an infuriated Sousa, who lunges at Lee with his sword, but Homer blocks the blow, so Sousa attacks Rich Texan instead. Rich Texan, who seems fatally injured, informs Sousa that he needs to work on his aim and that the Ken Sousa needs to keep looking for his own happily ever after. As Homer pushes him aside, Stampy the Elephant knocks Selma's dungeon tower on Ken Sousa crushing him to his prison cell room. General Robert E. Lee is then formely NACKSTON, and takes the throne. While the kingdom celebrates, the town finally praises and forgives The Principal Skinner Studies and The Mr. Burns Studies, who rides into the sun rise with Robert E. Lee, whereupon the townspeople restore Krustylu Studios to normal. As a symbol of their gratitude, the Simpsons and their friends begin to rebuild the Krusty The Clown Show. Voice Cast Main Cast *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson / Groundskeeper Willie / Itchy / Barney / Grampa / Jack Marley / Post Office Delivery Guy / Krusty the Clown / Mayor Quimby / Rich Texan / Blue-haired lawyer / Commander Jesse Kingston / Sideshow Mel / Mr. Teeny / NACKSTON Official / Kenneth Rington / President Jimmy Carter / Firefighter Jake / Santa's Little Helper / Squeaky-Voiced Teen *Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson / Selma / Patty *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson / Maggie Simpson / Ralph Wiggum / Nelson Muntz / Todd Flanders *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson *Hank Azaria as Gary Chalmers / Apu / Chazz Busby / Comic Book Guy / Professor Frink / Moe Szyslak / Chief Wiggum / Lou / Carl / Cletus / Bumblebee Man / Pyro / Sea Captain / Rafael / Marvin Hagler / Skewer / Drederick Tatum / Brown teacher / NACKSTON Colonel / Jack the Doorman / Dr. Nick Riviera *Harry Shearer as Principal Skinner / Scratchy / Mr. Burns / Kent Brockman / Rev. Lovejoy / Ned Flanders / Otto Mann / Lenny / Sgt. Boston Corbett / Dr. Hibbert / Smithers / Sanjay / NACKSTON Soldiers *Dan Stevens as General Robert E. Lee *Pamela Hayden as Milhouse Van Houten / Jimbo Jones / Rod Flanders *Tress MacNeille as Dolph Starbeam / Shauna Chalmers / Agnes Skinner / Nelson's Mother / Harry Plooper the Pig / Crazy Cat Lady / NACKSTON Manager / Lunchlady Doris / Cookie Kwan / Lindsey Naegle / Female teacher / Medicine Woman *Jonathan Hyde as General Ken Sousa *Joe Mantegna as Fat Tony *Marcia Wallace as Mrs. Krabappel (Active Footage) Supporting, Recurring & Mirror Cast *Alessandro Carloni as Horst *Mike Epps as Fritz *Mr. Lawrence as Hans *Jim Cummings as Frank H. Deckston *Clancy Brown as Eddy *Titus O'Neil as Himself *Gerard Butler as Himself *Kevin Michael Richardson as Richard S. Carloni, Security Guard, The Stricker *E.G. Daily as Richard *Craig Ferguson as Colonel Leslie Hapablap *Phil Proctor as Johnny "The Axe" *Karl Wiedergott as NACKSTON Guard *Don Fullilove as Rocky Jones *Stephan Franck as Male Crowds at Stadium, Door Sealer, Deer Tracker, Scottish King *Russi Taylor as Martin Prince *Maggie Roswell as Helen Lovejoy, Female NASCOT Soldier *Limbert Fabian as Pilot, Food Truck Owner *Bruce W. Smith as Himself *Andreas Deja as PC Console Guy, Scottish Advisor *Gerald Lee Bashaw III as Geoffrey Wilkinson *Dean DeBlois as Himself *Charlie Adler as Truck Owner *Richard Horvitz as Himself Citiations Category:Real World Articles Category:The Simpsons Category:The Simpsons Movie Category:Media Category:Military-themed episodes Category:Environment-themed episodes Category:Movies Category:Rated PG movies Category:20th Century Fox Movies